


Macaroons

by aqua31092



Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua31092/pseuds/aqua31092
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jungkook stumbles across Jimin getting rejected by Jackson he can't get her sad face out of his mind and soon comes to realize that he likes her but how can he get her to go out with him when she's still hung up on Jackson and her oppas are constantly around her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just recently made an account on here so I decided to post some of my stories from AFF on here. If you're a new reader I hope you enjoy!

XxX

Part I

 

Jungkook tried not to squirm in his chair as the group's make up noona finished applying his eyeliner. He'd been unusually thirsty that morning and as a result had chugged an entire liter of orange juice before hoping into the van to come to the broadcast station. And now it seemed his body was protesting. He kicked his feet a bit in an attempt to distract himself, only to stop with a sheepish grin when the girl above him gave him a look. Thankfully she was done shortly after with a final sweep of color against his bottom lip and a pat to the shoulder.

 

“Now, go pee!” She ordered trying her best not to laugh as she moved onto the next member. Jungkook blushed but said nothing as he bolted out the door.

 

XxX

 

Jungkook spent a lot of time in broadcast stations, so much so in fact that he probably knew them about as well as the staff that worked there. And yet today of all days when his bladder seemed truly on the verge of bursting his memory had decided it didn't wish to cooperate. He stared out at the maze of hallways before him, playing a quick game with himself he decided to go left. The boy was quickly regretting his decision as he realized this hallway had next to no doors except for a few that led to supply closets. He was just about to turn back around when he noticed one last door at the end of the corridor. As he grew closer he could see some light spilling out and could hear the quiet murmur of a conversation obviously meant to be kept private. And he of course would have left had he not recognized the voices and allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He slowly crept closer and peeked through the small sliver of open space. 

 

A handsome boy a few years older than him with bleached blonde hair tucked beneath a snap-back and dressed all in black stood facing a petite girl with long dark hair and pale skin. She was dressed nicely in a short black pencil skirt and a cream ruffled blouse. The girl looked especially pretty this morning and yet Jungkook couldn't help frowning as he watched her. He'd seen her before a couple times and though it hadn't been enough to get to know her too deeply he knew enough that her saddened expression gave him pause.

 

“Jimin...” The older boy called her name softly raising his hand as if to touch her hair. She flinched and took a few steps back turning away from him. Jungkook could now see a small colorful box in her hands. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd just stumbled upon...a confession and a failed confession at that. So awkward.

 

“Jackson,” Jimin spoke after a moment “please just leave me alone for a little while...” She patted her cheeks a bit harder than what was really necessary and strode towards the door. Jungkook jumped back in surprise and quickly weighed his options. Getting caught eavesdropping would be bad, he looked down the long hallway, but getting caught running away would be worse. He hastily assumed what he thought to be a natural pose and braced himself as the door swung fully open.

 

“J-Jungkook-sshi...” She stared at him with large startled eyes as her face began to steadily flush pink. The door creaked a bit as Jackson stepped out into the hall as well, a deep frown forming on his face once he noticed Jungkook standing there.

 

“Uhh...” The boy began nervously, squirming beneath the pair's questioning gaze.“I was looking for the bathroom...and got lost…?” He finished lamely. It sounded like an excuse, even though he knew it to be true and he tried not to wince as Jackson's and Jimin's expressions slipped into those of obvious disbelief. There was a moment of awkward silence in which Jungkook thought furiously for a way to excuse himself without seeming like a total douche. Luckily he was saved by Jimin who plastered a smile onto her face and shook the small box she held.

 

“Jungkook-sshi, have you eaten yet?”

 

He shook his head no and offered her a small smile.

 

“Oh good! I made some macaroons, would you like them?”

 

His smile faltered slightly as he realized that those cookies had most likely been meant for Jackson. Still he accepted the box as Jimin pressed it into his hands. She smiled up at him, her expression much more genuine.

 

“There are a lot in there so share them with your members okay?” The girl stepped back and turned to go. Jungkook watched on as Jackson caught her by the elbow.

 

“We need to talk this through at some point Jimin.”

 

“Maybe,” She said pulling her arm from his grasp. “but it doesn't need to be today.”

 

The look on the older boy's face was unreadable as they watched her walk away.

 

XxX

 

Jungkook was exhausted. They'd finished the last of their schedules about an hour ago and though he'd showered and washed his face already he still couldn't seem to fall asleep. He lay atop his bed staring miserably up at the ceiling. After Jimin had left Jungkook had mumbled something about having to be somewhere and had pretty much bolted. He'd been scolded by their manager for taking so long and as a result had been especially focused all day. But now that there was nothing to distract him all Jungkook could think about was Jimin's sad face. He sighed and reached for his bag taking out the box of macaroons the girl had given him. They were pretty and pastel colored and though they looked delicious Jungkook couldn't help but feel a bit sad looking at them. These cookies had obviously been made with care, they spoke well of Jimin's true feelings and yet Jackson had rejected her. It wasn't his business of course but he couldn't help but wonder why. Their personalities seemed rather compatible, there was an age difference but it wasn't by much, and she was pretty. 

 

Jungkook blinked. Where had that come from? Sure it was true but this was the entertainment industry prettiness was practically a prerequisite. It was nothing to get excited about. He groaned loudly. Why did he even care? They weren't even close! Had it been Taehyung who'd stumbled across them he could have understood him having this reaction. Their V was rather fond of Jimin and her bright personality that so matched his own. He'd taken a liking to her almost immediately and they chatted over text regularly. They were actually friends. Jungkook on the other hand like the awkward guy he was simply wanted to be her friend. He'd tried being more playful with her the last time they'd gone on the show she hosted and while she'd seemed a bit intrigued by his sudden change in character she'd been mostly thrown off and had avoided him afterwards. 

 

People often referred to him as the golden maknae because he was naturally skilled at so many things but when it came to things like this...like making friends and connecting with people(things that mattered, he often thought to himself) he was rather hopeless. He let out another sigh as he took out a lavender cookie and bit into it. He felt like crying...it was so good.

 

The door to his bedroom swung open and Jungkook started a bit as Jin walked into the room freshly showered wearing nothing but a towel around his thin waist. He spotted Jungkook snacking and made a beeline for his bed, settling down next to him he wrapped an arm around the younger and opened his mouth. Obediently, the boy placed a pink macaroon in the elder's mouth. Jin chewed and nodded approvingly, reaching for another one.

 

“These are good, Kookie! Are they from a fan?”

 

Jungkook shook his head and wondered whether he should tell his hyung the truth. 

 

“Actually hyung they were a gift from Jimin-sshi.”

 

Jin stopped eating for a second and looked over at him clearly waiting for an explanation.

 

“15&'s Jimin, I ran into her at the station...” He hesitated, knowing that the girl would probably want him to keep what he'd seen to himself but it was bothering him and he felt like he had to tell someone and so he slowly told the older boy all that had happened that day. When he was finished he looked over to find his hyung's handsome face furrowed in sympathy.

 

“Poor girl...” He said, getting to his feet and going over to his closet to find something to sleep in. “getting rejected is never easy and having you witness it all must have made it even more embarrassing for her.”

 

Jungkook raised an eyebrow, Jin sounded as though he were speaking from experience. He made a mental note to ask about that later. Who would be stupid enough to reject his prince-like hyung?

 

“I didn't mean to eavesdrop but hyung...she looked so sad...” He bit into another macaroon this one a creamy orange color and thought of her dark downcast gaze and how her glittering makeup had made it seem as though tears were sparkling in her eyes. 

 

“This is really bothering you, huh?” Jin had finished dressing and was now watching their maknae thoughtfully.

 

Jungkook looked up at him and shrugged. “It's just weird hyung...seeing someone so bubbly sad... is just really weird.”

 

Jin nodded. “Well if it really bothers you, you could try cheering her up yourself.”

 

When the boy merely stared blankly back up at him Jin sighed and proceeded to elaborate.

 

“Try befriending her! You've wanted to for a while now if I'm not mistaken and this is a golden opportunity.” He picked up the now nearly empty box of cookies and shook it a bit. “Finish the rest of the macaroons in here and fill it with something else. Something you can give her in return and tell her you'd like to be friends.”

 

Jungkook stared at the box in the other boy's hand and wondered if that could work. He could feel a bit of excitement building in his chest at the prospect of making a friend and blushed almost instantly at the thought. It sounded too pathetic even in his own head but still... He plucked the box from Jin's hand and stuffed a green macaroon into his mouth. The younger boy gestured for his hyung to do the same.

 

“Hurry up and help me finish them hyung. I have to think of something to put in here!”

 

Jin grinned and sat down to help his younger brother out.


	2. Part Two

Part Two

 

Jungkook stared down at Jin while he slept. He looked rather peaceful and comfortable wrapped in his blankets, the maknae was sure the sight would probably have a good portion of their fans swooning. Which is why he felt slightly guilty ripping the sheets away and jumping on the older boy's stomach. The reaction was instant and the younger boy couldn't help but laugh. Jin groaned loudly and opened his eyes only to find Jungkook grinning down at him.

 

“Seriously? What the hell Jungkook…” He rolled out from underneath him and grabbed at his phone beneath the pillows. “7-7:16? You woke me up on our only day off at 7 in the morning?! Is the world ending Jeon Jungkook?! THE WORLD BETTER BE FUCKING ENDING!”

 

Jungkook watched his hyung let out some steam with a small smirk on his face. Jin was NOT a morning person and waking him up was always a bit risky but he needed the elder's help with something. He plucked the phone out from the other boy's hand and did a quick search on Google, when the image had loaded he gave it back to his hyung. Obviously still miffed he gave the maknae one last glare before glancing down at his screen. His brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Rice balls?”

 

Jungkook nodded unable to hold back a smile. “Rice balls! I've decided to make them for Jimin-sshi.”

 

Jin quickly looked over the recipe their youngest had looked up and decided it looked simple enough for him to handle. The boy had been brainstorming for days now picking something and then dismissing it when he realized just how hard it would be to make. Jin had suggested he just buy something but the younger had simply frowned at him and continued combing through the internet for ideas. Apparently this was something he wished to do himself. It was cute. So cute in fact that Jin's anger faded completely at the thought and he got to his feet. 

 

“Just let me shower and we'll drive over to the grocery store.”

 

Jungkook cheered. “You're the best hyung!”

 

Jin smirked as he stepped out into the hall “I know~”

 

XxX

 

As Jungkook had expected the store was fairly empty considering how early it was and the pair had no trouble quickly gathering all the ingredients they needed and returning home without being recognized. The only difficulty that remained was actually making the rice balls and keeping the other boys from eating them all. Luckily the rest of the members were still sleeping and so the two got a good half and hour of prep and work done before the first of the distractions began trickling in. 

 

“Good morning...” Said distraction yawned rather loudly, not caring enough to cover his mouth. He took a seat at the small kitchen counter that served as their dinning table and stared at the several bowls of ingredients. Bonito flakes mixed with soy sauce, pickled plums, black and white sesame seeds, shredded tuna, and a big bowl of rice. He looked up as Jungkook came over and added two dollops of mayonnaise onto the tuna and mixed it with a fork. The younger boy was wearing a very cute apron with dinosaurs all over it and seemed to be very focused as he kept looking back and forth between his phone and the things on the table obviously making sure he had every thing. Jin walked over to the maknae sporting an equally cute apron covered in fluffy white bunnies.

 

“Jungkook-ah...Jin hyung…what are you guys doing?” 

 

The oldest of the three looked over and smiled.

 

“Taehyung-ah, good morning did you sleep well?” The boy nodded but gestured towards the food in front of him. Jin chuckled. “We're making rice balls of course.”

 

“Well yes hyung, but why?” All of a sudden V gasped. “Is it someone's birthday? Damn it no one tells me anything! I need to go shopping!”

 

Jungkook laughed and assured his hyung that it was no one's birthday. Taehyung relaxed a bit and reached over intending on snacking on some tuna only to have his hand slapped away(rather brutally he might add) by their maknae. 

 

“Hyung!” The boy was kissing his own hand trying to lessen the pain, while looking at the oldest for justice. But Jin merely laughed and handed V an apple to munch on.

 

“Jungkook is making these for someone else, Taehyung-ah. No one is allowed to have any.”

 

Taehyung took a big bite out of the apple and stared at the youngest curiously.

 

“Who are they for, Kookie?”

 

 

Jungkook flushed bright pink and tried not to fidget under his hyung's expectant stare.

 

“Uh...well they're for Jimin-sshi...”

 

“Huh? I thought you said it wasn't anyone's birthday. Why are you making Jimin rice balls? And why are you using 'sshi'?”

 

“No..” Jungkook shook his head turning a darker shade of pink. “not Jimin hyung. They're for 15&'s Park Jimin-sshi.”

 

V stopped chewing and placed the apple on the counter.

 

“For Jimin-ah? When did you get so close?”

 

Jungkook and Jin exchanged a look. There was really no way of explaining without revealing what had happened and there was no telling how V would react considering how much he'd come to like Jimin over the past year. In the end Jungkook decided to just come right out with it. He wasn't one to lie to his hyungs. When he'd finished he was a bit shocked to find Taehyung red in the face.

 

“That asshole. I specifically asked him not to lead her on.”

 

“Hyung?” Jungkook asked, taken by surprise. “You knew about this?”

 

“Of course. We ran into each other at a restaurant before. Me and Rapmonster hyung and Jimin and Got7. We had dinner together and though she didn't say anything to me it was obvious. It's not as if she had no reason to think she might have a chance with him though. Jimin liking Jackson isn't his fault but he certainly could have discouraged her a bit more. You should have seen him. Jackson treats her so well it was almost hard to look at. Constantly calling her pretty, feeding her the most delicious things from his plate, and teasing her until she's a flustered mess. I find it hard to believe he didn't know about her feelings; Jimin isn't exactly subtle.”

 

Jungkook thought about his hyung's words and couldn't help feel a bit angry with Jackson. There was nothing wrong with rejecting someone's confession but from the sound of it Jackson had been the one to plant that hope in Jimin's heart in the first place and Jungkook didn't like it. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he really didn't like it.

 

Taehyung sighed “Well what's done is done I suppose.” He smiled brightly at Jungkook and patted the top of his head lovingly. “It's really nice of you to try and cheer Jimin up. You're a good boy Jungkook-ah.”

 

The maknae blushed. It's not as though Taehyung had never praised him before but for some reason Jungkook felt especially touched by this particular compliment.

 

“Make sure you make them well. Jimin will be at Arirrang tomorrow so you can give them to her then.”

 

“Eh?”

 

V grinned “She texted me yesterday and said she'd stop by to greet me so make sure you're prepared to charm her Kookie.”

 

Jungkook buried his face in Jin's shoulder as Taehyung let out a rather frightening cackle. 

 

XxX

 

Jungkook sat squashed in between Jin and Taehyung on the small couch of their dressing room. They'd arrived at the station about an hour ago and had already gone through hair and make up. As soon as they were made presentable the rest of the members had wandered off to find their other friends and mingle. Taehyung and Jin however had chosen to stay and keep Jungkook company as he nervously waited for Jimin to arrive.

 

"Do you want me to call her?" V said his tone teasing.

 

Jungkook flushed a rather endearing pink.

 

"No that's fine I can wait."

 

Jin chuckled and patted the younger's head. "Do you want to go out and wait on the bench in the hall?"

 

The boy didn't want to seem too eager but he nodded anyway and followed the older boys out into the hallway. Fortunately for him as soon as they stepped out they noticed Jimin walking towards them, followed closely by a very pretty girl and a very cute boy. 

 

They were idols of course but Jungkook had trouble placing them. The girl was dressed in jean shorts, basketball jersey, and sneakers. She was rather tall for a woman, either that or Jimin who stood at her side in stilettos but still barely reached her shoulder was short. Jungkook smirked to himself, it was probably the latter. The boy that accompanied them was taller than both girls and suddenly the golden maknae was rather grateful he was a good height. He thought that perhaps the other guy's group had returned with a ballad or something similar because he was dressed like a British gentleman in a light gray blazer and fitted black pants. His dark brown hair was swept away from his face leaving his charming features perfectly exposed for everyone to admire and Jungkook couldn't help wishing their concept this time around were a bit more suave instead of this cute boyish one. He pulled at his leopard print t shirt self consciously and pulled at the straps of the backpack he wore. He tried to smile as Jimin and her friends approached. 

 

“V-oppa!” Jimin called out brightly. She was dressed in a dark blue top and a white high waisted skirt. Her pretty eyes shone as she turned to greet Jin and Jungkook as well, all while tugging her two friends forward. “This is Newsun and Seungyoun.” She poked at their cheeks. “They're cute right?”

 

Jungkook heard his hyungs laughing and forced a small smile. He was way too nervous. He'd spent most of last night trying to think of ways to begin a conversation but all the things he'd come up with seemed to be escaping him. Now that she was standing there in front of him talking so animatedly with his members he wasn't at all sure how to join in. He studied her trying to think of something to say when he happened to glance past her shoulder and noticed a group of people headed their way. 

 

Jungkook winced rather painfully and caught Jimin's attention. Following his line of sight she turned and couldn't help a wince of her own as she saw Got7 walking towards them, Jackson right at the front. The boy took in Jimin's uneasy expression and Jackson's determined one and quickly came to the conclusion that Jimin had been avoiding the older boy ever since that incident the week before. Logically Jungkook knew that doing so was pointless. They would need to talk eventually as they were under the same company and probably saw each other everyday. She was just putting off the inevitable; but even though his brain knew that it seemed as though his heart had other plans. 

 

Before he'd fully realized what he was doing he'd already grabbed at Jimin's wrist and bolted around the nearest corner. Ignoring the girl's squeak of surprise, the cries from her friends, and his members knowing laughter he continued running down the hall dragging her with him before picking a door at random and pulling her inside. Completely out of breath he took a moment to lean against a wall, after he'd calmed down a bit he looked over to find that they were in what appeared to be a supply closet and that Jimin was sitting on an over turned mop bucket staring at him as though he'd grown a second head.

 

“Jungkook-sshi...why...?”

 

All the blood in Jungkook's body seemed to rush to his face at once. Honestly the embarrassment was almost too much. He rushed to explain.

 

“Well I...I saw Jackson coming and it seemed like you didn't want to see him so I just...acted without thinking. I'm sorry.”

 

Jimin's expression softened and she smiled a slightly bitter smile.

 

“Am I that obvious? I've been avoiding him since last week and I think he's had about enough of it. I know I have to talk to him eventually but just thinking about it...” She ran a hand through her long black hair and stared down at her shoes. “This is really difficult for me. I can't be around him and act as if everything is still the same...”

 

“Then don't be around him.” Jungkook said seriously, not liking the look on the girl's face.

 

She looked up at him and smiled genuinely at the concern in his voice. “I wish it were that easy Jungkook-sshi. But you don't know Jackson, if I were to tell him I didn't want to see him he'd be sad. And I don't want to make him sad.”

 

Even though he'd rejected her Jimin still seemed to care more for his feelings than her own. Jungkook found it both admirable and stupid. He moved a bit closer to her and crouched down so they were face to face.

 

“I know you really care about him, but you should care about yourself too. In order for your relationship to go back to normal you got to work on yourself first right?”

 

The girl stared at him for a long moment with her big black eyes and Jungkook tried to ignore the strange warmth in his chest. Finally she offered him a small, pensive smile and nodded.

 

“Maybe you're right Jungkook-sshi.” 

 

The boy grinned. “Of course I'm right.”

 

Jimin laughed and Jungkook decided he rather liked the sound of it. Thinking that now was as good as time as any the boy shrugged off his backpack and pulled out the brightly colored box Jimin had given him.

 

“Oh!” Jimin said recognizing the small container. “So did you like the macarons?”

 

“Yeah,” The boy replied. “they were very good. Actually I wanted to thank you and also apologize for stumbling across... well...you know.”

 

“i thought you were just looking for the bathroom~” She teased lightly sticking out the tip of her tongue.

 

Jungkook blushed. “I was-never mind!” He pried the lid off and showed her the rice balls he'd made. They were organized neatly in three rows of four and the maknae couldn't help but feel proud as he watched Jimin's eyes light up.

 

“You made these for me?”

 

He nodded and smiled as she picked one up and stuffed it in her mouth.

 

“Sheese sar shoo groo!” She tried to speak with her mouth full and Jungkook almost died laughing. He motioned for her to chew first and resisted the urge to pat her head as she nodded cutely. “I said 'these are so good!' Share them with me.”

 

Jungkook turned over another bucket and sat down next to her. He bit into one and did a little dance causing Jimin to errupt into a fit of giggles. Man he was good.

 

They stayed that way for a while. Eating and laughing together until Jimin remembered she had a live broadcast to get to and Jungkook had a performance to record. They stood and Jungkook turned to open the door, pausing when he felt Jimin touch his arm.

 

“Thank you Jungkook-sshi. I was feeling really down this past week but you really cheered me up.”

 

The golden maknae smiled down at her and this time allowed himself to pat her head. “You can just call me by name if you want. We're the same age aren't we?”

 

Jimin smiled up at him. “Let's be friends Jungkook-ah.”

 

“I'd like that.” The boy answered.


	3. Part Three

Junior wasn't sure what to make of the scene he'd just witnessed. They'd been walking down the hall towards Jimin and some of the BTS members when their maknae Jungkook had grabbed her by the hand and sped off around the corner. He hadn't been aware they were so close.

 

“Damn it.” He heard Jackson mutter next to him and turned to look at the younger. The look on his face was hard to read. Some parts anger some parts... maybe guilt? But what would he have to feel guilty about…? Quickly his mind starting piecing some of the past week's weirdness together. Jackson's more somber mood, Jimin not stopping by the practice room to greet them, and her less than cheerful smiles when she did see them. He reached a conclusion rather quickly and glared at Jackson. If looks could kill he'd be nothing but a smoking smudge of ash on the tiled floor. 

 

They'd had this discussion before. Junior had always been very fond of Jimin and thought of her as his own sister. Which is why when her feelings for Jackson had started to become apparent he'd specially gone out of his way to ask the other boy what kind of intentions he had with her. Jackson had been surprised but had assured him that he only thought of her as a friend. Though Junior had felt a bit sorry for Jimin he'd actually been rather relieved. It's not that his member was a bad person but he just wasn't the type of guy he wanted for Jimin. 

 

They were very close and so the girl had often shared her worries and insecurities with him. That she was too fat or not pretty enough or not talented enough(ha!). And as a result Junior had always hoped that the man that Jimin ended up with would be the person to erase all those silly thoughts from her mind. Someone who only looked at her so that Junior could rest assured that someone was caring for her the way she deserved when he wasn't around. Jackson was a good guy, he was warm and treated everyone around him as though they were his best friend but that wasn't always a good thing. At least now that he'd finally rejected her Jimin could move on and fall for a man that would love her well.

 

Junior sighed and decided to go find Jimin and have a talk with her. He started walking in the direction the two had run off in pulling their leader along with him as he went.

 

“Jinyoung-ah…? What are you doing?”

 

“Come on, let's go find Jiminie.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just because.” Junior strode down the hall dragging Jb with him, stopping only long enough to ask Mark to take the kids to the dressing room and wait for them there.

 

XxX

 

As they walked Junior filled Jb in on what he'd figured out and the leader's expression gradually became colder.

 

“Ugh...I'm horrible at this kind of thing though. Couldn't you talk to her on your own?”

 

Junior smiled at his hyung.

 

“But your the leader hyung. So you have to lead me~”

Jaebum smiled back reluctantly and put an arm around the younger male.

 

“Alright but if she starts crying she's wiping her tears on your jacket okay? I'll just pet her hair or something. Now,” He stopped and stared down the corridor “where could they be?”

 

As though the universe had decided to answer him the third door down suddenly swung open to reveal Jimin and BTS' maknae Jungkook. He wasn't sure why but suddenly Junior felt the impulse to hide behind the nearest trashcan. He pulled down Jb with him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Shut up they could hear you!”

 

Jaebum's eyes narrowed and Junior smiled soothingly.

 

“I mean, please be quiet my gracious leader the children could hear you.”

 

Jb growled a bit but let it go.

 

“Why are we hiding? You want to spy on them or something? 

 

Junior nodded not the least bit ashamed.

 

“They were acting really familiar earlier.”

 

Jb raised an eyebrow but kept silent and watched the two.

 

XxX

 

Jungkook smiled down at Jimin as they stepped out into the hallway. The girl stretched her arms a bit and looked up at him.

 

“Jungkook-ah give me you number. Maybe we can hang out later.” 

 

“Ah, s-sure!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. The two traded numbers and Jimin smiled at him.

 

“Jungkook-ah...high five!”

 

The boy blinked, before bursting into laughter and giving the girl her high five.

 

“See you!” Jimin laughed as she walked down the hall towards the elevators.

 

Jungkook was feeling rather proud of himself and he turned around happily back towards the direction they came, eager to tell his hyungs all about it. His smile faded rather quickly though as he found two of Got7's members blocking his path.

 

"Jb-hyung, Junior-hyung, what are you doing here?"

 

The boy wasn't sure why but he felt a strange kind of aura flowing off the two.

 

"Why Jungkook-sshi, are we not allowed to be here?" Junior replied with his signature kind smile. It was usually quite charming but at the moment it was giving the younger boy the creeps.

 

"You look nervous Jungkook-sshi." Jb added with a fox like grin.

 

"If you've done nothing wrong there's nothing to be nervous about.” Junior placed a hand on the maknae's shoulder. “Have you done something wrong Jungkook-sshi?”

 

The boy in question shook his head. “No, hyungs of course not.”

 

“Good good. Then you wouldn't mind telling me why exactly you were in a closet with our Jiminie.”

 

The older boys crossed their arms with a synchrony Jungkook would have found funny had it not been for the glares they were pining him with. He shook his head furiously.

 

“It's not what you think! We were just talking and I gave her some rice balls!”

 

JJ project exchanged looks of disbelief. Seriously, why is it that nobody ever believed him?!

 

“Rice balls...” Jb said rather skeptically.

 

“Yes, rice balls...it's a long story.”

 

Junior frowned not even bothering to attempt a smile anymore. “Well we've got time, so explain yourself.”

 

Jungkook sighed, feeling pretty uncomfortable about mentioning Jimin's rejection again, things like that were better left private but considering the dark looks the other two were giving him it would probably be in his best interest to be completely honest. And so he told them everything. From stumbling across the incident, to accepting Jimin's macarons, to paying her back with rice balls, to pulling her away because she didn't seem ready to talk to Jackson, and finally to the two of them becoming friends. When he'd finished he was relieved to find that the expressions on their faces had softened considerably and that now the two simply appeared pensive. Junior in particular seemed to be giving something a lot of thought. After a moment though he seemed to remember the other boy was there and smiled at him.

 

“Thank you for cheering her up, she loves making new friends.” He looked back over at his leader, they almost seemed to be communicating telepathically.

 

Jb turned to the youngest boy. “You can go now if you like.”

 

Jungkook blinked at the sudden dismissal, it was worded like a request but he seriously doubted he had any actual say in the matter. He took his opportunity and practically sprinted down the hall. 

 

 

XxX

 

Park Jimin sat huddled in the corner of her small practice room. Well, it wasn't hers exactly but it was her favorite and she used it so much that most of the other artist knew to leave it for her. This past week in particular she'd spent most of her practice time locked in the small room avoiding a certain someone. In all honesty she'd been stressing about quite a bit. She'd actually been rather close to just giving in and going to see him, even though she really didn't feel ready to. The solution to her problem was simple though, and yet when Jungkook had told her pointblank that she didn't have to see him it had been like a revelation. 

 

She smiled as she recalled how they'd ended up having that conversation in the first place. The girl had been completely mortified at the fact that someone had witnessed her rejection. The next time they'd met she'd tried her hardest to cover it up by being even brighter and bubblier than usual. And it had been working rather well until she'd spotted Jackson coming towards them. Fortunately for her Jungkook had noticed and taken her away. Jimin smiled to herself, he was a nice guy and she was happy they'd finally got over a bit of their awkwardness and agreed to be friends. That had been about a week ago though and she wondered when she might get the opportunity to see him again. BTS had just wrapped up their promotions so they wouldn't be at the station anymore. She pulled her phone from her pocket and looked through it until she came to Jungkook's number and decided to send him a quick message asking if he'd like to hang out. After she'd sent it she paused for a moment wondering if she was being to forward but then decided it didn't really matter. She doubted she could ever feel embarrassed in front of Jungkook again not after the giant mess that was her failed confession.

 

XxX

 

Jungkook hovered nervously in front of the back doors of JYP ENTERTAINMENT. He'd received a message from Jimin earlier asking if he wanted to hang out. And of course being the embarrassingly eager guy he was he'd answered almost immediately and the girl had invited him over to watch a movie. He'd stopped on the way and bought some candy and drinks. He hadn't been sure what Jimin would like and so had bought a bunch of different things. The bag was rather heavy actually. He walked through the doors and smiled at the security guard. The man merely blinked at him and asked his name before scrolling through a list on his computer. After a moment he nodded and waved him through. 

 

Jimin had said she would meet him at the lobby in front of the elevators and so he took a seat in a chair nearby and waited. A few moments passed before he heard the elevator ding and the doors slide open. He looked up with bright eyes only to find that it wasn't Jimin who had arrived but Jackson, with Bam Bam following close behind. 

 

“Jungkook…?” The older boy said, obviously surprised to see him. Bam Bam looked a bit startled as well, though he didn't seem bothered by his presence...Jackson on the other hand…

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked asked a bit roughly and Jungkook was tempted to say it was none of his business. He was saved from having to say anything though by the elevator sounding off another ding and Jimin stepping out into the lobby. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a black sweater, with heeled black ankle boots, and she smiled brightly upon spotting him. Jungkook couldn't help but smile back.

 

“Jungkook-ah!”

 

She walked over and frowned as she noticed the dark look on Jackson's face. Before she could comment though Bam Bam had already placed an arm around her drawing her attention. Jungkook felt an unpleasant burning in his chest.

 

“Jiminie, why haven't you been coming to the practice room these days? I wanted to show you these new silver rings I got.”

 

“Oh! You mean the ones we saw the other day at that store?”

 

Bam Bam nodded and Jimin smacked him on the arm.

 

“Ow!!”

 

“How could you go without me?!”

 

“Well I tried looking for you but it was like you disappeared off the face of the planet!”

 

The girl sighed and pointed a finger at him. “Next time we're going together and your buying me something super expensive.”

 

Bam Bam laughed and patted her hair.

 

“Maybe, just don't vanish next time alright?”

 

Jimin smiled. “Alright. Sorry I've just been a little busy these past two weeks.”

 

“Oh that's right! You're making a comeback right?”

 

The girl smacked him once more, this time on the back. “Yes I am but it's supposed to be a secret so don't say it too loudly.”

 

“Alright alright just stop smacking me. How am I going to explain these bruises to my fans huh?”

 

Jimin rolled her eyes and pushed the over dramatic boy out of her way. She grabbed Jungkook by his wrist and started dragging him towards the elevator.

 

“Where are you guys going?”

 

Jackson's husky voice cut through the air and Jimin only turned her head back slightly as she answered him.

 

“We're going to watch a movie, goodbye oppa.”

 

She pulled the boy into the elevator with her and let the doors close.

 

XxX

 

The room Jimin had chosen to watch the movie in was a small waiting room of sorts that nobody ever really used. She took off her shoes and told Jungkook he could do the same before taking a seat on the thick white rug that covered the rooms marbled floor. The boy plopped down next to her and started laughing when Jimin pulled out the brightly colored box, which now held popcorn instead of rice balls.

 

“This box has been through so much.” Jungkook joked as he shoved a fistful of the buttery snack into his mouth. 

 

Jimin laughed along with him while searching through the bag of snacks he'd bought.

 

“Ooh star bursts and...what's this?” She pulled out a large plastic bottle of some sort of dark drink.

 

“Oh that's tea. They say that kind is good for singers so I thought I'd bring some for you.”

 

“Aw, thank you. You're a singer too though...let's share it okay?”

 

The boy nodded and watched as Jimin pulled out a laptop and a dvd in bright blue and green packaging. 

 

“What movie are watching?”

 

She turned and grinned at him making a grand sweeping gesture towards the dvd before turning it so he could see the front cover.

 

“MONSTER'S UNIVERSITY OF COURSE!”

 

“...of course...” He replied trying not to give away just how weirded out he was. Judging by the look on Jimin's face though, he wasn't succeeding.

 

“What, you never heard of Monster's Inc.?”

 

“Of course I've heard of it...I've just never watched it before.”

 

There was a long pause in which Jungkook thought Jimin might literally slap him.

 

“You poor child...” She said instead, reaching forward to touch the top of his head tenderly. “Life has been cruel to you but don't worry we'll remedy this right now!”

 

She pulled out another dvd from her bag. This one also green and blue and took it out from the case, popping it into the laptop.

 

“This is the first movie. Trust me you'll love it!” 

 

XxX

 

The pair spent the next few hours watching Mike and Sully do stupid yet hilarious things and Jimin was right. Jungkook did love it. The two were having a lot of fun. So much fun in fact that they slowly began to lose track of the time. Before either one knew it was already 2 in the morning and they were both getting rather drowsy…

 

XxX

 

Jackson was exhausted by the time their practice ended. They had a concert coming up in Japan and therefore had been rehearsing even harder then usual. The members had already headed down to the lobby and he was about to do the same when he remembered that Jimin had yet to say goodbye to them. It was rather strange actually. Even though she was still avoiding him she always at least said goodbye to the rest of the members before leaving for the night...she couldn't still be here could she? Jackson sighed and pressed the elevator button that led a few floors up. Well it wouldn't hurt to double check, and if she was still there, even if she hated him now she would have to suffer through a ride home. He got off on the fifth floor and quickly scanned through the halls until he spotted a light coming out from beneath one of the doors. He opened it...and wasn't at all sure what to make of what he was seeing. 

 

Park Jimin lay fast asleep on the floor with her head tucked beneath Jeon Jungkook's chin, resting against his chest. The boy had an arm around her waist and his nose buried in her hair. 

 

Now, if perhaps Jackson had been in a better mood and not completely drained from their practice earlier, if perhaps Jimin had not been avoiding him like the plague for the past week and if perhaps Jungkook had not seemingly made it his life's mission to come between them whenever Jackson had the chance to speak with her alone, the boy's reaction might have been different. But given that all these thing had indeed happened and Jackson's patience had just run out his reaction was nothing short of thunderous.

 

“PARK JIMIN WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!”


	4. Part Four

Jimin and Jungkook sat on the waiting room's sofa a noticeable distance between them. The two were staring down at the floor waiting nervously for Junior to arrive. Jackson had called the other boy almost immediately after waking them up. Jimin had tried to explain what had happened but it only took one look from the older boy for her to understand just how much trouble she was in. The poor girl felt like crying. Being caught in such a situation was something she'd never thought she'd have to worry about. And as if being found in such a position by the boy she'd just confessed to wasn't bad enough now her Junior-oppa was going to find out about it.

 

The door swung open a few long minutes later and Jimin practically launched herself at Junior, who caught her and held her gently as she hugged him.

 

“Oppa, nothing happened I swear.”

 

Junior pulled back a bit so he could see her face. He frowned as he noticed she seemed very close to crying.

 

“Jackson,” He began turning to the other boy “what's going on? And why is he here?”

 

Jungkook stiffened as the older boy now turned to look at him over Jimin's shoulder. He wanted to disappear.

 

“What happened,” Jackson said, obviously still heated “Is that I came in looking for Jimin and found these two on the floor with their arms wrapped around each other fast asleep.”

 

Junior raised a brow and looked down at girl in his arms who'd just turned red.

 

“Jimin-ah is this true?”

 

Very reluctantly she nodded. “But nothing happened! We were watching a movie and fell asleep. That was all! You believe me don't you…?

 

The boy stared down into her large black eyes and couldn't help but smile. “Of course I believe you Jiminie.”

 

Jackson scoffed rather loudly behind them. “Of course they didn't do anything! If I thought for one second that something had actually happened he wouldn't be here anymore.” He pointed at Jungkook, who frowned at him. “Because I would have thrown him out the window. That's not the issue here!”

 

Jimin disentangled herself from Junior and turned to face Jackson. From the moment they'd woken to his furious yell and realized their position the girl had hardly been able to look him in the eye. Even while he scolded them and called for Junior Jimin had thought his anger was because he believed they'd had sex or something similar. Now that he was saying that that wasn't the case she couldn't help but feel relief.

 

“What if it hadn't been me Jimin? What if it had been a janitor or a trainee or some other stranger? Sometimes I feel like you forget that you're a celebrity. And as if that weren't bad enough you're still barely an adult.”

 

“I understand.” Jimin replied softly. “I'm sorry I'll be more careful in the future. You don't have to worry about me.”

 

There was a long moment of silence during which Jimin realized she'd said something wrong. Jackson was staring at her with very dark eyes and an expression she couldn't decipher.

 

“I don't have to worry about you? You keep saying stuff like that Jimin and it's really starting to piss me off.”

 

The girl's eyes widened and she felt Junior stir behind her. For a moment she thought he might be stepping forward to defend her or something of the sort but he moved past her and instead pulled Jungkook to his feet.

 

“Come on Jungkook-sshi, we'll give you a ride home.”

 

“But...” He looked over at Jimin who seemed rather upset and said sincerely “I'm sorry Jimin-ah. I should have been more careful...”

 

She shook her head and smiled at him. “Don't apologize, it was both our faults.”

 

He watched her for a moment and suddenly wanted to be closer. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to have known her for as long as the other two boys in the room so that he could confidently stay by her side and say he wasn't going anywhere. But even though he wished it he knew it was impossible, standing here with the three of them he felt as though he were intruding. But still, he had to do something… He caught sight of the now empty box where they'd kept their popcorn, and now that he thought of it every other food they'd ever shared, and picked it up.

 

“I'll fill it with something yummy Jimin-ah.” He said simply, and felt a strange rush of warmth in his belly when she beamed at him.

 

Someone cleared their throat and Jungkook blushed when he found Junior and Jackson staring at him.

 

“Alright, are you two done?”

 

The two youngest nodded fiercely both red in the face.

 

“Let's go Jungkook-sshi. Jackson, make sure Jimin gets home safely.”

 

Jungkook saw Jackson nod once before closing the door behind them.

 

XxX

 

An awkward silence engulfed the room as the door closed and Jackson and Jimin were left alone. The girl reclaimed her spot on the couch and Jackson leaned against the window. A long moment passed before the older boy spoke.

 

“Jimin, how long have we known each other?”

 

The girl looked at him curiously a bit taken aback by the question.

 

“Four, almost five years.”

 

He nodded. 

 

“And for how many of those years have you liked me?”

 

Jimin flinched and for moment wondered if he was mocking her feelings; she dismissed that thought quickly though. Jackson was not that kind of guy.

 

“Um...maybe two years?”

 

He nodded once again and this time held her gaze. She wanted to look away but knew if she did Jackson would become truly angry.

 

“So tell me, these past two years of liking me... do they cancel out those three years of friendship? Does the fact that I don't like you in the same way you've come to like me mean that we can't be friends anymore?”

 

Jimin shook her head. “No...it's just hard for me...”

 

“I know it's hard for you Jimin and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings.”

 

“Don't be sorry, oppa. It's not your fault. I just need some time-”

 

“Away from me.” Jackson finished for her.

 

Jimin simply nodded and watched the boy run a hand through his hair, obviously frustrated.

 

“Jimin, you keep asking me to do that. To give you space, to give you time, to leave you alone but you don't seem to understand that I can't do that.”

 

Jackson moved closer to Jimin pulling her to her feet so he could look directly into her eyes.

 

“Jimin I've known you since you were fifteen years old. From the second you got here you followed me around like a little puppy. At first, I wasn't entirely sure what to make of it but I got used to it after a while. In fact I'm so used to it that you avoiding me for the past week was almost unbearable. I know that being friends with me will probably be difficult for a while but please try...and please don't avoid me.”

 

Jimin looked away her pretty eyes shining with tears. She sniffled a bit but didn't try to pull away as Jackson drew her into his arms. Perhaps she had been being too selfish? Before all things Jackson was her friend and he had been miserable and feeling guilty all alone while she ran away from him. It wasn't his fault he couldn't like her back, none of this was his fault and yet it was affecting him in such a way. She decided then that she would try harder for his sake but...but... 

 

“Jackson...” She murmured into his shoulder “I still like you.”

 

The boy merely held her tighter his soft sigh warming her cheek.

 

“I know Jimin, I know.”

 

XxX

 

It was almost 3am when Jungkook finally stumbled through the door of his dorm. The car ride over had been incredibly awkward. The rest of the Got7 members had understandably been surprised to see him, Bam Bam in particular had seemed much less pleasant than before. Jungkook soon realized that the other was probably wondering why exactly he'd still been with Jimin at such a late hour. Though he hated to admit it Jackson had been right to be so angry.

 

He left his shoes by the door and made his way to his bedroom. All he wanted was to collapse onto his bed... but it seemed as though it would have to wait. Jin and Taehyung sat perched on it both looking rather tired and slightly irritated.

 

“Where the hell have you been Jeon Jungkook?”

 

The boy in question sighed loudly and laid down on his bed using V's lap as a pillow. The older boys exchanged a look as they noticed their maknae's obvious bad mood.

 

“What's wrong Jungkook? Did something happen?” Jin questioned gently

 

Jungkook groaned. “Got7 hates me,”

 

“Huh? Wait what? Why do they hate you?” V asked completely confused.

 

The youngest sighed once more he really didn't want to explain, it was embarrassing enough just thinking about it never mind actually saying it out loud. He looked up at his members who were staring down at him clearly expecting an answer.

 

“We were watching a movie...Jimin and I...I guess we fell asleep without noticing. It wouldn't have been that big of a deal except Jackson found us...and he was not happy about it.”

 

Jungkook felt a hard pinch on his left cheek and jumped out of bed startled at the sudden pain. A pillow was thrown straight at his face and the boy took a step back.

 

“What the hell?” He looked over and saw that Taehyung was glaring at him, another pillow at the ready.

 

“Jungkook are you insane?! Even if you're friends now you have to remember: Jimin is a girl! You have to consider what somebody finding out about this would do to her reputation!”

 

Normally Jungkook was not the type of maknae that would yell back at his hyungs but he was exhausted and completely done with being looked at as though he were some scummy guy that took advantage of an innocent girl.

 

“I know hyung. I know, Jimin is a girl. That's the problem! I wish I didn't know!”

 

Waking up to a furious Jackson had been terrifying but even so when Jimin had pulled away Jungkook had to fight the urge to draw her back into his arms. He missed her warmth and the small curve of her waist beneath his fingers. Thinking back on the feeling now brought a rush of heat to his face.

 

“You like her.” Jin observed.

 

“Yeah hyung, I like her.” Jungkook confessed sinking down to the floor and burying his face in his hands.


	5. Part Five

Park Jimin was seated on the hardwood floor of one of the dance rooms her bangs pinned back away from her face by an adorable heart shaped hair pin. Her manager had picked her up a bit earlier than usual that morning and so she'd had no time to do anything other than get dressed. Luckily though she'd remembered to grab her makeup bag before running to the van and had been able to get her concealer and bb cream done on the ride over to the company. That still left her eye makeup and lipstick though and so she sat with a small mirror and liquid eyeliner pen in hand as she waited for the boys of Got7 to start trickling in. 

 

She'd been doing this(attending their practices) for the past several days after she'd promised Jackson she'd stop avoiding him. At first she'd thought he might find it annoying seeing her so much but after the third day had passed and his smile had only brightened Jimin thought it was a safe bet he wanted her there. She finished drawing her eyeliner and pulled out her favorite eyeshadow palette and began to blend colors on her lids with the ease of a professional. She quickly finished that and applied some mascara, followed by her favorite burgundy lipstick. The girl walked over to the giant mirror that served as the opposite wall and unpinned her bangs, straightening them out a bit and running her fingers through her long dark hair. Satisfied with her appearance she turned around only to find that all of Got7 had already slipped into the room, she blushed, embarrassed that even while looking into a giant mirror she'd managed to miss them.

 

“Hey guys...” She began awkwardly. A few of the members burst out laughing and Jimin's blush deepened. “Shut up.” She grumbled and grabbed her bag from the floor walking over to a small bench on the side where she usually sat and watched them. “Shouldn't you guys start practicing now instead of laughing at me?”

 

Still grinning Jb came over and sat next to her. He opened the bag he carried and emptied it's contents onto the floor. There must have been at least a few dozen different snacks there. The rest of the boys sat down and started looking through them all and picking out the ones they wanted.

 

“We'll start practice after we eat, Jimin-ah.” Junior said ripping open a bag of powdered donuts. The boy grinned as he noticed how the girl's eyes followed his hand as he pulled a doughnut out from the box.

 

“Have you eaten yet Jiminie?”

 

The girl shook her head.

 

“Would you like a doughnut?”

 

For a moment Jimin looked to be in actual pain before she tore her eyes away and let out a sigh.

 

“No, you know I'm on a diet oppa.”

 

Junior chuckled and reached into his own bag. “I know I know” He said and pulled out a bag of dried banana and apple slices.

 

“I know it's not exactly the same but these are yummy too Jiminie.”

 

Jimin smiled at her oppa's thoughtfulness and took them gratefully. Soon the room was filled with comfortable conversation and the faint sound of eating.

 

“So,” Jackson said after a moment. “What are you doing today Jimin?”

 

The girl tensed a bit and it didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He wondered if it was because she still felt awkward around him or for some other reason.

 

“Um...nothing much just a concept meeting for my comeback and some dance practice...and also ASC.”

 

Jackson lifted a brow at her slight pause before saying ASC.

 

“Oh After School Club! Who's this week's guest?”

 

Jimin met his eyes briefly before looking away and mumbling “BTS...”

 

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room turned a bit chilly and Jimin turned back to face Got7 only to find them all watching her rather disapprovingly. Obviously they had all been told about the “incident” a few days prior. She glared at Jackson and Junior both of who merely shrugged.

 

“Nothing happened! Junior-oppa didn't you say you believed me?”

 

Junior got to his feet and touched Jimin's shoulder gently.

 

“I said I believe you Jimin and I do. But have you ever considered that perhaps Jungkook-sshi might have feelings for you beyond those of friendship?”

 

Jimin stared up at her oppa feeling rather thrown. Of course she'd never considered such a thing. She wasn't the type of girl boys fell for. She wasn't sexy or flirtatious; and though she'd lost a considerable amount of weight in the last several months and people had mentioned she'd become more beautiful she was still far from being lady like. She made immature jokes and did stupid impressions of comedians and danced like a crazy person at any given opportunity; and while guys might find that to be great qualities to have in a friend they were not so desirable in a girlfriend. Even Jackson who was practically the male version of her didn't find those traits attractive.

 

“No. oppa I've never considered it because it's impossible.” She stood up then and without looking at any of them stormed out of the room.

 

XxX

 

Jungkook took a deep breath and tried his best to relax as ASC's staff did their usual rundown of the show. This was their seventh appearance and so as far as schedules went this was probably one of the most comfortable ones, and yet it had been a very long time since Jungkook had felt so anxious. They were seated already in the bright red chairs reserved for the guests. One of the writer noonas had given them a phone to play around with the V app but he was doing his best to stay out of the shot. He had too much on his mind. 

 

It's not that Jungkook had never liked anyone before, he was twenty already and had had crushes on a few girls; but this was different. With those other girls there had at least been hope but Jimin liked someone else. She really cared for Jackson and was heart broken because he didn't like her back. He refused to be that guy that swooped in and confessed to a girl while she was vulnerable. 

 

He felt his face fall into a frown and quickly pinched his cheeks rather hard. No matter how he felt it would be unwise to allow anyone to notice his mood. Idols were meant to always be bright afterall.

 

“Oh would you look at that! Here come our favorite mcs!”

 

Jungkook jumped startled out of his thoughts by Taehyung yelling into the camera.

 

Eric and Kevin were making their way towards them the latter of the two holding out a hand to Jimin who was walking cautiously on a dangerously high pair of stilettos. The girl took his hand gratefully and smiled a bit as the older boy lightly scolded her. Jungkook did his best to control his expression. He was rather frustrated. Why was it that everyone around him seemed to be close to Jimin? And why were most of those people handsome males?

 

The boy felt a sharp pinch at his side and turned to find Jin watching him with something like sympathy.

 

“You really like her, huh?”

 

The younger boy felt rather embarrassed but decided there was not point in denying it and nodded.

 

“Well have you thought of how you might catch her attention?”

 

Jungkook shook his head. “No way hyung. She still likes Jackson I don't want to swoop in while she's down. It just doesn't seem right.”

 

Jin smiled a bit proudly and pinched the other boy's cheek.

 

“How noble of you. But have you thought that if you showed her a manlier side to yourself she might fall for you on her own?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jin leaned in a bit closer.

 

“Well all this time you've been trying to appeal to her as a friend right? So she's probably only thought of you in that way but if you try approaching her like a man approaches the woman he likes I'm sure she'll take notice.”

 

Jungkook looked over at Jimin who sat chatting happily with Kevin and decided it couldn't hurt to try. Squaring his shoulders and squeezing Jin's hand in appreciation he made his way over to her. He could hear his hyung cheering quietly for him as he walked away.

 

“Come on Jungkookie show her why even your noona fans call you oppa!”

 

XxX

 

Jimin was dressed nicely today, Jungkook couldn't help but notice as he drew closer. She wore a knitted green sweater, black shorts, and black heels. The dark colors really made her pretty pearly skin stand out and her red lips pop. The boy sighed inwardly at how creepy he was being and smiled brightly when Jimin looked up at him.

 

“Oh Jungkook-ah! It's been a little while...how are you doing?”

 

“I'm fine.” He answered and tried not to wince at the awkward undertone in her voice. “Have you eaten yet?”

 

She nodded. “Junior-oppa gave me some dried fruit earlier.”

 

Jungkook frowned. Was that all she'd had?

 

“Did that fill you up?”

 

The girl blushed slightly and Jungkook took that as a no. He pulled her up by the hand and gestured towards the refreshments table on the other side of the studio.

 

“Come on let's go eat something. I think they have cake over there...”

 

Without waiting for her answer he pulled her over to the table. As he'd mentioned there was a rather impressive spread of pastries, as well as fresh fruit, juice, and coffee. Jungkook turned to ask Jimin what she'd like and noticed she was pouting.

 

“What's wrong?” He asked.

 

The girl shook her head. “Nothing.” She responded. “It's just that I'm on a diet so I can't have any of those.”

 

Jungkook frowned as he recalled all the food they'd shared in the past several weeks. They weren't exactly considered healthy. His expression must have betrayed his thoughts because Jimin punched him playfully on the shoulder.

 

“You made those for me I was really touched how could I refuse?”

 

He smiled and pointed to the plate of chilled watermelon and pineapple.

 

“Have some of this then.”

 

Jimin nodded and picked up a slice of fruit to nibble on.

 

“So...” Jungkook began awkwardly. “How have you been?”

 

The girl smiled at him. It was obvious to her what he really wanted to know.

 

“Don't worry Jungkook. Jackson and Junior-oppa aren't mad anymore.”

 

The boy raised an eyebrow as he remembered the incredibly uncomfortable ride home and the stiff scary smile on Junior's face when he bid him goodnight.

Jimin winced.

 

“Okay...they're still a little miffed but for the most part I think they've gotten over it. They weren't happy when I told them BTS was this week's guest though...they started saying some impossible things and I got a little angry with them.”

 

“Really?” Jungkook asked curiously “ What did they say?”

 

Jimin shook her head embarrassed. “It's nothing...it's just that they always seem to think that because most of my friends are guys that at least one of them has to have different intentions. I've tried to tell them though that none of my friends see me that way. Even though I'm a girl I'm not a real girl, the kind of girl they could date.”

 

Jungkook frowned deeply, he wanted to correct her very badly. She seemed to truly believe what she was saying and the sadness in her eyes was almost too much for him to handle. He needed her to know that that wasn't true. Unfortunately the pd chose that exact moment to instruct everyone to take their places. Jimin began walking towards the set where Eric and Kevin stood waiting for her. The boy grabbed her by the wrist. If he didn't say what he was thinking now he had a feeling he would never find the courage to say it again.

 

“Jimin-ah you're definitely a girl." Jungkook could feel his face turning red but he continued needing to be clear. "A real girl. To me. You're the only girl I see.”

 

Jimin's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect little 'o'. Jungkook would have found it comical had it not been for the fact that his heart was slamming against his ribcage and he wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and hide there for the rest of his life. Jin had advised him to be manlier not to confess on impulse. Hadn't he said that he didn't want to be one of those guys that preyed on vulnerable girls? He was so stupid. 

Jimin's mouth was trembling a bit as though she were attempting to form words. The boy really wanted to hear what she had to say but Kevin running over and taking the girl by the hand brought them both back to reality.

 

“What are you doing Jaime? The show's about to start!” He dragged a dazed Jimin to the set and Jungkook sank down to the ground completely embarrassed.


	6. Part Six

Jungkook watched Jimin host with what he hoped was a neutral expression. They were about twenty minutes into the show and though outwardly everything seemed to be running smoothly a knot of anxiety lay heavy in the pit of his stomach. He wanted desperately for the show to end so they could talk and he could apologize for being an idiot. He'd been impulsive and allowed his emotions to get in the way of his common sense. He felt horrible for imposing a confession on her when she was so emotionly exhausted. But still he couldn't help a deep sense of relief that his feelings were out in the open and that he didn't have to hide them anymore. Yes, he would apologize but he wouldn't take back his words. He would stand by his confession like a man.

The studio suddenly erupted in laughter and jolted Jungkook from his thoughts. For a moment he thought he'd been caught spacing out but quickly noticed J-hope doing his infamous butt dance and forced a smile onto his face deciding he should at least try to pay attention to what was going on around him. Eric was up on his feet following his members dance and cackling with glee. Jungkook forced out a chuckle that soon became a bit more genuine as he noticed Jimin watching on with fond exasperation. A pretty laugh tumbled from her mouth and reached over to pull her oppa down by the arm.

"Oppa," she said laughter still evident in her voice "We have to move on to the next corner."

"Right! Our next segment will test BTS members dating skills! Fans sent in romantic scenarios and the members will tell us what they would do in those situations!"

"Our viewers will then send their votes in through our Twitter for who they thought was the most romantic member!" Kevin continued "There is a prize so BTS try your best!"

"Alright please show us the LED screen!" Jimin finished.

Everyone in the studio turned together towards the giant screen to their right. The first scenario was written in English of course and so Jungkook waited for someone to translate not in the mood to even attempt to decipher its meaning.

"Okay!" Eric began cheerfully"The first one is: you've been friends for this girl for a while now and you've come to realize you have feelings for her, how would you confess? Sent in to us from aqua31092!"

Jungkook flinched at the word confess and couldn't help but glance over at Jimin who looked as uneasy as he felt. He hated himself for making her feel that way. His confession had been messy and not at all what he would have chosen to say had he been thinking clearly.

"Alright so who would like to go first?" Kevin asked smiling.  
Perhaps under the cover of this little game he could confess properly. Without looking at his members he got to his feet and stepped out front.

"Ohhhh" His hyungs all cheered, he felt someone smack his butt and couldn't help a small smile. Once more he looked to Jimin and found her staring down at her script. Hopefully this wouldn't make her feel worse.

"Okay so Jungkook's up first. And who would like to play the girl's part? One of the members maybe?"

For a moment the maknae panicked but Jin's voice rang out through the studio and Jungkook could have kissed him.

"Why use a member " He said smiling wickedly "when we have such pretty girl right here."

Jimin looked up at Jungkook's hyung completely red faced and began her weak protesting.

"Come on Jiminie," Kevin said pulling her to the front by the wrist "show us your acting skills!"

She came reluctantly towards him, her dark hairshone beneath the studio lights and her large eyes sparkled beautifully though they betrayed her nervousness. His hand twitched with the urge to touch her hair or shoulder or poke at her cheek. Anything to wipe those nerves away.

"Okay Jungkook start whenever you're ready." Eric instructed from behind them.

The boy let out a breath and smiled awkwardly down at Jimin before taking her hand in his. A loud "ohhhh!" came from the direction of his hyungs and Jungkook almost dropped her hand from the shock. He was nervous too.

"This is probably going to sound strange..." He began awkwardly "but I've been thinking of you a lot lately."

Their eyes met and Jimin seemed to understand that his words weren't without meaning.

"I didn't really know why at first...But I think I understand now. I like you."

The studio erupted into cheers and Jungkook dropped Jimin's hand fighting back a rather strong blush. The girl looked at up him she didn't seem uneasy anymore but probably something closer to pensive. She nodded once as if to say she understood before making her way back over to her teasing oppas. Jungkook headed back towards his hyungs as well wondering what this meant for them.  
XxX

Jungkook followed his hyungs into their apartment complex completely exhausted after an especially hectic day. The rest of ASC had been rather uneventful and Jimin had said her goodbyes as quickly as possible, barely glancing in his direction before grabbing on to her manager oppa and making her escape. Fortunately being so busy helped Jungkook keep his mind off the disappointment caused by Jimin's reaction, he'd been hoping they could talk. He sighed, but it seemed as though it would prove to be more difficult than expected.

The boy shook his head as though trying to shake away his thoughts as well, glancing up by chance at the small waiting room like area located in the far left corner of their rather luxurious apartment building's lobby. A young man sat comfortably atop an especially plush armchair. He was dressed casually in fitted blue jeans and dark jacket, a black mask covering what was most likely a very handsome face. The boy in question glanced up as though feeling eyes on him and got to his feet. As he neared Jungkook couldn't help but grimace in recognition.

"Junior hyung..." He began hesitantly not at all sure why he was there.

Jin who'd been only a few steps ahead of Jungkook turned back to see to whom his maknae spoke and raised a brow in question when he spotted the other boy.

Junior pulled down his mask and smiled brightly at the elder before walking up to Jungkook and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Hyung, do you think I could steal Jungkook away for a while? I wanted to have a little talk with him."

Jin tilted his head obviously thinking it over. Even though he was fairly nervous Jungkook couldn't help but smile his hyung was actually very cute sometimes.

"Sure, go ahead but try not to come home to late okay?"

Junior nodded and began pulling him towards the exit.

"Dont worry hyung." He called over his shoulder. "I'll even bring him back fed. Jungkook-ah, hyung will buy you pork belly okay?"

The younger boy just stared at him as they entered the crisp fall air once more, apparently whether or not HE wanted to go was of no importance.  
XxX

Jb hovered rather awkwardly outside of Jimin's favorite practice room. The girl had returned from her schedule and had proceeded to lock herself in, that had been hours ago. At first they'd heard the usual sounds of her singing and had continued with their own practice but now there was only silence and the older boy couldn't help but worry. He jiggled the door knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. He poked his head inside and the saw the girl sitting on the carpeted floor leaning back against the wall. She'd changed into a pair of black gym shorts (too short if you asked him) and one of her favorite oversized hoodies, her shoes were tossed off to the side and she had a notebook in her lap.

"Jimin-ah," He called softly as to not startle her. The girl looked up and Jb noticed she also wore a pair of those Harry Potter glasses everyone seemed to own. He smirked, she looked pretty cute.

"Oh Jb oppa, come in."

He slipped fully inside the room and walked over to Jimin sitting down right next to her.

"So what have you been doing in here Jiminie?"

"I sang for a while and I'm trying to write some lyrics but it's really not working out so well and now I'm just bored..."

The boy chuckled and patted her knee.

"Why didn't you come out and see us then?"

Jimin blushed. "I was too embarrassed...I threw such a tantrum when I left."

"Ahh yes I think you made Junior rather worried. Apologize when you see him next."

"I will, oppa was right anyway...Just like he always is."

Jb stiffened at that and looked down at the girl.

"What do you mean Jimin-ah?"

"Jungkook confessed to me today."

The boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't really sure how to feel about that. Jungkook was a nice guy but still the idea of any male getting close to their Jimin sent a wave of unease through him.

"And how did you respond?"

"I didn't. I ran away like an idiot because I didn't know what to do. Jungkook is probably mad at me."

Jb nodded. "Yeah probably."

"Oppa!" Jimin whined.

"What it's true! He told you his honest feelings and you ran away. You have to face him and give him a proper response."

The younger girl nodded and stared down at her toes.

"Do you know what you're going to say?" Jb asked curiously. "Do you think you can date him?"

"I'm...not sure. I still like Jackson even though I know it's a lost cause."

Got7's leader sighed and placed an arm around her shoulders smiling when Jimin leaned into him.

"Jimin I know that you like him, but I don't think Jackson will ever come to see you as more than a friend. And though it pains me to suggest it Jungkook is a nice boy and I think you should give him a chance to make you fall for him."

The girl groaned. "I can't even believe I'm in this situation to begin with oppa. Kookie is such a handsome guy why would he be interested in me?"

Jb frowned and pinched Jimin's cheek hard.

"Ouch! Oppa why?"

"Jiminie, you have to stop talking like that. Even though you can't see it in oppa's eyes as well as many others you're very pretty. That Jungkook would like you is not surprising in the least. Junior saw it coming didn't he?"

Jimin was silent for a while thinking over Jb's words seriously. After a moment she sighed and peeked over at her oppa.

"So...in oppa's eyes I'm very pretty?" She asked playfully.

"Yes" Jb answered pinching her cheeks softly this time. "You've even made oppa's heart flutter a few times."

Jimin's eyes widened." Really oppa?"

"Absolutely, in fact oppa wants to take you on a date Jiminie."

"Huh?!"

The older boy chuckled and stood up. "Let's go get some dinner together Jimin before you get a boyfriend and I'm not allowed to be alone with you anymore.You feel better now right? See Jiminie you can talk to oppa too not just Junior."

The younger girl laughed and took Jb's outstretched hand.

"Junior oppa is still the best. But Jb oppa is my only sponge cake oppa. A very special oppa, now I want pork belly!"  
XxX

Jungkook smiled at the waitress as she set down their vast array of side dishes. She looked a bit nervous and the boy wondered whether it was her first day on the job or if she perhaps recognised one of them.

"Junior oppa please enjoy your meal." She bowed quickly completely red faced before going off to tend to her other tables. Well that answered that question. Junior chuckled a bit at his cute fan as he tended to the pork belly that sizzled beautifully on the grill.

"Hyung let me-"

"No no Jungkook-ah don't worry about it. If what I witnessed while watching ASC is any indication you have a lot of other things to worry about."

The younger boy paused and stared at Junior.

"You...You watched the show...?"

"Yep. Jimin got a little angry with me earlier and I wanted to see you two interact just in case I was wrong with my assumptions."

"And what were your assumptions hyung?"

"That you like our Jiminie. Obviously I wasn't wrong. That confession was painfully awkward in it's honesty."

Jungkook winced at the elder's blunt observation.

"Are you angry?"

Junior seemed thoughtful for a moment." No, not angry more uneasy. Jimin is a very tender hearted girl the thought of entrusting her to someone else is not a very pleasant one. She's like a sister to me. I know people say that all the time and almost never mean it, but I do. She is my precious younger sister and if you hurt her I won't forgive you."

The older boys gaze was intense but Jungkook met his eyes straight on.

"I would never hurt her." He said firmly. "But either way I don't think you have anything to worry about she doesn't like me."

"Of course she doesn't." Junior replied mercilessly as he added some vegetables onto the grill "She's liked Jackson for a long time. Feelings like that just don't disappear over night. You have to be patient and in the meantime do your best to win her over."

Jungkook blinked in confusion at the advice. It sounded as though he was trying to help him. Noticing his confusion Junior smiled at him.

"I still don't really like the idea of Jimin having a boyfriend but as far as guys go you're not too bad. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you have my approval."

"R-really?" To say Jungkook was at a loss would be an understatement. "But hyung she didn't talk to me at all after the confession how can I get her to speak with me?"

"Well," Junior began looking at something over Jungkook's shoulder "You could talk to her now."

"Huh?" The older boy pointed towards the entrance of the restaurant. Got7's leader and Jimin stood at the threshold waiting to be seated. Before he could stop him Junior got up from his chair and waved them over.

"Hyung! Jiminie! Over here!"

Jungkook readied himself as the pair approached suddenly wishing he had time to down a few bottles of soju before they reached their table.


	7. Part Seven

To say that Jimin was surprised to see the object of her current dilemma dining with her favorite oppa would be quite the understatement and yet she somehow managed what she thought was a friendly smile as she slipped into the seat across from him. Junior who sat next to her patted her head in greeting and Jimin smiled brightly, happy to see he wasn't too upset with her. She glanced over at the other side of the table only to see that Jb had yet to sit. Instead he stared down at his member.

 

"Move." He said simply.

 

Junior raised a brow at that, clearly confused. "Why hyung?"

 

"Because," Jb replied crossing his arms. "Jiminie and I are on a date. It's only natural we sit together."

 

A painful sounding cough could be heard then. Jimin turned to find Jungkook seemingly choking on a piece of pork. Quickly she handed him some water, which he took gratefully. After a few moments when he'd calmed down he looked up at Jb who was in the process of pulling Junior from his seat and settling down in it himself. The older boy caught his staring and grinned.

 

"Relax lover boy. Jimin is my cute little sister. I wanted to spend some time with her that's all."

 

Jungkook blushed and Jimin couldn't help but giggle though to her credit she did attempt to hide it behind a well manicured hand.

 

"I'm starving." Jb said flipping through the menu "When this is finished lets order a second helping. Jimin-ah is there anything in particular you want to eat?"

 

"Hmmm I want to eat...ddukbokgi! With cheese!"

 

Junior laughed and pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "Didn't you mention this morning that you were on a diet?"

 

Jimin blushed. "Jb oppa said anything..."

 

For the first time that night Jungkook laughed and Jimin glared at him.

 

"What's so funny?"

 

"Nothing," Jungkook replied still smiling "eat whatever you like. Ah, i wonder if they have lamb skewers here...?"

 

"I pretty sure they do. Order some skewers as well." Said Junior who had been watching their little interaction with a small smile.

Jungkook looked over at the older boy and smiled brightly and Junior resisted the sudden urge to pinch his cheek. It seemed as though Jungkook was well on his way to having an effect similar to that of Jimin's on him. He glanced over at Jb, saw the frown on his face and fought back a snicker. Apparently his hyung was not warming up to BTS's maknae as quickly as he was.

 

A slow fifteen minutes or so of idle chatter passed by in which Jb did his best to monopolize all Jimin’s attention as well as to shove in Jungkook’s face their level of closeness by feeding her and petting her hair every few seconds. It was incredibly immature of his leader but Junior would be lying if he said he couldn’t understand his hyung’s feelings. The members of JJ Project and 15& had always been close. The girls were close to the other Got7 members as well but the dynamic between the two duos was special. They were like family. But still...he looked over at Jungkook who seemed to be doing his best to hide how bothered he was. Perhaps had it been someone other than himself no one would have picked up on anything out of the ordinary but Junior had always been a rather observant individual. The younger boy was clearly unhappy and so Jinyoung being the kind person he was decided that he would help the child out.

 

“So Jimin-ah,” Junior began with a winning smile, cutting his hyung off and barely flinching when the older boy turned to glare at him. “How are the preparations for your comeback coming along?”

 

He felt Jungkook stir next to him. “You’re making a comeback Jimin-ah?”

 

The girl turned to him and smiled brightly. “Yup! Well me and Yerin. It’s coming out next month all that’s left to do is shoot the music video.”

 

Junior grinned, the conversation having headed exactly in the direction he wanted. “Oh that’s right. You’ve been searching for your male lead, haven’t you?”

 

The girl sighed. “Yes, Yerin’s found someone already and unless I want the company to make me act with a stranger I need to find someone by next week.”

 

“But you have a lot of male friends Jimin-ah. All of them said no?” Jb asked patting her hand in sympathy.

 

“It’s not that they wanted to say no, it’s just that everyone has either already made a comeback and are working hard on their promotions or they’re preparing for a comeback and are working hard on that.”

 

“What about one of us Jimin?” Jb suggested pointing between himself and Junior. “Or another member maybe? Have you asked Yugyeom or Bambam?” 

 

Jimin considered it for a moment before bursting out laughing. “Oppa, I don’t think I could pretend to be in love with you. It would feel too weird, Junior oppa too. And as for Yugyeom and Bambam I don’t know...I think we would be cracking up the whole time. I can see the director scolding us now…”

 

“What about Jungkook?” Junior asked innocently enough, completely ignoring his leader’s glare and earning himself a hard kick to the shin beneath the table, from said leader. “BTS has just concluded their promotions haven’t they?” He stared at Jungkook pointedly as if to say ‘I gave you an in don’t screw it up’

 

“Uh...um yes that’s true. Or at least we’ll be finished in a couple days, after that we have a week or two off.”

 

“See, there we go Jiminie problem solved.”

 

The girl was blushing. “But I mean...won’t it be tiring for you?” She addressed Jungkook with a soft expression. “BTS promotes hard and you deserve your rest.”

 

The young boy smiled a very cute and bunny like smile at her concern. “It’s no problem at all. I’ve never acted in someone else’s music video and it sounds like fun.”

 

Jimin looked rather flustered and Junior was almost certain she was feeling the aftereffects of that most charming smile.

 

“Well...if it’s really okay with you...thank you very much.” She smiled gratefully and it was Jungkook’s turn to look flustered.

 

Junior mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.

 

XxX

 

The rest of the evening passed by rather uneventfully. Jungkook got his lamb skewers and Jimin ate her ddukbokgi well enough while doing her best to explain the video’s concept to him. The boy thought it sounded promising. According to Jimin there would be several shooting locations including a beach, a high school,and a garden. It would probably be just as tiring as the girl had warned him but even so Jungkook couldn’t help but feel happy at the thought of spending an entire day with her. They had spent time together before of course, but this would be different. This time Jungkook’s feelings were set clearly before her and she would know that everything he did or said was because he liked her.

 

Jungkook sighed softly as he entered his room, trying not to wake his hyung. It was pointless of him to do so though, he soon noticed, as the older boy was wide awake and waiting for him, sprawled across the younger’s bed; a sleeping Taehyung clinging to his arm like a koala bear. 

 

“Hyung,” Jungkook began, a bit incredulously. “You haven’t fallen asleep yet? And why is V hyung in here?”

 

Jin smiled down at the dozing boy next to him and rolled his eyes. “He said he needed to make sure you returned alive or else we would have to march down to Got7’s dorm and avenge you.” 

 

“Please, you would get down there, the Got7 members would offer you some ice cream, and you’d forget all about me.”

 

“That…”Said Jin fighting a smile. “Is a very accurate statement.”

 

Jungkook snorted at his hyung’s response and walked over to his closet pulling out a pair of shorts and a shirt to sleep in. He was in a very good mood and couldn’t help but hum as he prepared for bed. After he’d finished changing he turned towards his bed and instead of waving his hyungs off like he normally would, made himself comfortable right on top of them. He felt Jin chuckle beneath him and hug him close with his free arm. Since he’d turned twenty there were very few moments in which Jungkook would allow himself to be babied but he felt great and Jin always managed to make him feel like a child in the best possible way.

 

“You sure seem happy, Jungkookie.” The older boy observed with a small smile. The boy in question lifted his head from where it lay tucked in the crevice between Jin’s neck and shoulder and smiled brightly up at him.

 

“Jimin asked me to be in her music video.” He responded. 

 

“What?! She asked you but she didn’t ask me?” Taehyung’s voice demanded suddenly startling the other two boys.

 

“What the hell-? Taehyung weren’t you sleeping?” 

 

“Nope!” He replied with his signature boxy grin before frowning once more. “I can’t believe she asked you instead of me. I thought we were friends.” The boy laid his head on Jin’s chest and made a small whimpering noise.

 

“Well Jinyoung hyung was the one who suggested me.” Jungkook said trying to make his hyung feel a little better. It seemed to work as only a second later V raised his head a smile back on his handsome face.

 

“Oh, I see. So how are you going to take advantage of the situation?” He wiggled his eyebrows and while Jin shook his head at how ridiculous he looked Jungkook blushed.

 

“What do you mean ‘take advantage’?” He asked, obviously embarrassed.

 

“Oh come on Jungkookie you’re an adult you know what I mean…”

 

Jin stared at V looking rather scandalized. “Taehyung, how can you give Jungkook that type of advice! Jimin is a nice girl!”

 

“Wha-? Of course Jimin’s a nice girl but just because she’s nice doesn’t mean they can’t hold hands right?”

 

Jin practically deflated from his relief. “Taehyungie we really need to work on how you phrase your thoughts.”

 

V blinked looking thoroughly confused. “Huh? Why, what did you think I meant?”

 

“Nevermind.” The other two boys replied at once.

 

“Okay...well anyway as I was saying...The video shoot is the perfect opportunity for you to turn up the romance! You’ll be together for twenty four hours straight most likely, knowing how long these things go on for.”

 

Jungkook couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. Twenty some hours with Jimin somewhere in the korean countryside and most importantly far, far away from them.

 

“We’ll be hours away...and they’ll be here…” The boy mumbled wondrously.

 

“Who's they?” Jin asked, head tilted ever so slightly.

 

“Got7!” Jungkook replied jumping up from his bed in excitement. “Finally I’ll get to have her all to myself without one of them barging in and feeling the need to throw in my face just how close they are! Petting her hair, squeezing her cheeks, and hugging her all the time! I mean even if you’re close to someone you don’t have to touch them all the time right? We’re close and we don’t do that!”

 

The older boys remained quiet in face of his rant, merely blinking up at him from where they lay still adorably entangled together on their maknae’s bed.

 

“Okay…” Jungkook said. “So maybe we’re a bad example. But still I won’t let this chance slip away!”

 

V jumped to his feet infected by the younger boy’s excitement. He raised a fist in the air. 

 

“Fighting Jungkookie!”

 

Jin got to his feet as well, taking Jungkook by the shoulders and staring into his eyes.

 

“I believe in you son, bring me home a pretty daughter-in-law.”

 

Jungkook flushed bright pink.

 

“Hyung you’re so embarrassing.”

 

XxX

 

Jb collapsed on the ground as the music finally came to a stop. Usually he would avoid showing how tired he was in front of the others but he was particularly exhausted today, as well as being particularly angry at one of his members. He frowned as he noticed said member coming towards him, a water bottle in hand. The older boy took it from a smiling Junior with a scowl.

 

“Oh come on hyung. Are you really still mad at me?”

 

Jb took a long drink before glaring up at his dongsaeng. “Yes I am. How could you suggest Jungkook act in Jimin’s music video when you know the kind of intentions he has.”

 

The younger man sighed. “Hyung you act as if liking someone is something deplorable. He has a crush on her and I think it’s cute!”

 

“Since when? Why are you suddenly on team Jungkook?”

 

“Hyung, Jungkook is a nice guy and he genuinely seems to like her. Plus Jimin’s been so down lately and having someone to have fun with would be good for her.”

 

Jb picked himself off the floor and brushed some imaginary dust off his sweatpants. Part of him knew Junior was right, he himself had even told Jimin that she should consider dating him but suggesting it because it felt like the right thing to do and watching it unfold in front of him were two very different things and Jb was starting to regret his advice.

 

“She can have plenty of fun with one of us or her friends. A boyfriend isn’t necessary.” He replied stubbornly. 

 

Junior merely shook his head giving the older boy a long exasperated look before exiting the practice room. The leader huffed to himself trying not to feel too ashamed for acting so immature. The noise attracted the attention of the two youngest members who came over to him looking slightly worried.

 

“Hyung?” Yugyeom asked. “Did you and Junior hyung have an argument?”

 

“No, we didn’t. We were just discussing something…” Jb paused a sudden and rather brilliant idea slowly forming in his head. The older boy grinned wickedly and the two younger boys looked visibly disturbed.

 

“Jb hyung…” Bambam asked carefully. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m great.” Jb replied still grinning. “Guys you know that 15& is making a comeback soon right?”

 

“Yeah, I heard their song. It’s really pretty.” Yugyeom replied. 

 

“Well they’re filming their music video next week and guess who’ll be playing their male leads.”

 

The pair thought for a second.

 

“Well I know that for Yerin she asked Brian hyung to do it but I’m not sure about Jiminie.”

 

“It’s Jungkook.” Jb replied voice going a little flat.

 

The maknaes raised their brows at that.

 

“I’m surprised you’re alright with this hyung considering what happened the last time they were together.” Bambam said frowning a bit.

 

“Trust me it wasn’t my idea but anyway how would you two like to accompany Jimin to her shooting?”

 

The younger boys exchanged a look.

 

“But hyung shoots are so boring…” Yugyeom said whining a bit. “And wouldn’t we just be in the way?”

 

“Yes filming is usually very boring but they’ll be shooting at the beach and gardens. It’ll be like a little vacation for you! Plus you’ll be there to offer your support.”

 

Yugyeom snorted a bit. “And keep an eye on Jiminie and Jungkook right?”

 

Jb pinched his maknae’s cheek. “Aigoo~ our Yugyeomie is so smart.”

 

“Fine we’ll do it hyung. Just please stop you’re scaring me.” Bambam said pulling his friend away from their weird leader. The pair walked away from Jb heading towards the door probably in search of something to eat.

 

Jb looked at his reflection in the giant mirror that served as the opposite wall. He felt a little guilty but he refused to make it easy for Jungkook. If he could survive whatever clever tricks Got7’s maknae line would throw at him then Jb would give him his (still rather reluctant) blessing. Also Yugyeom and Bambam's craziness combined would most likely make at least decent preparation for Jimin’s wild personality. So in many ways it was almost like Jb was doing the younger boy a favor.Yes,he thought as he made his way out of the practice room,he would use that excuse to ease his conscience.


	8. Chapter 8

Jimin watched the landscape pass by with a rather pensive expression on her cute face. She was sitting in the company’s van on her way to their first filming location at a secluded beach. Yerin was sitting in the seat in front of her, fast asleep with headphones on, as was Brian who sat next to her. Originally, it was just supposed to be the three of them in the car as Jungkook would be meeting them at the location later but at the last moment both Bambam and Yugyeom had requested to tag along. Had it been only Bambam Jimin might not have been so suspicious but Yugyeom was by nature rather lazy he wouldn’t have willingly missed out on a chance to sleep which meant he had been forced to come. Most likely to spy on her and report back to someone…

“Jaebum oppa is going to get it when we get back.” She mumbled to herself.

It was obvious he was unhappy about Jungkook playing her love interest in the video as the younger boy had made it clear he wished to be her love interest in real life as well. The girl could feel her cheeks burning. Though he had confessed and been very direct with his feelings Jimin was still having trouble believing he could be interested in her. Jungkook was undoubtedly handsome, not to mention incredibly talented. His singing voice in particular was something Jimin found especially charming about him and she knew that there were lots of other people who felt the same way. Some of them beautiful actresses and singers who would suit him much better than she did. Her gaze dimmed as she watched trees and vibrant green fields go by. She could feel her mood heading south and tried to think of other things. But her thoughts refused to be distracted and Jungkook’s face wouldn’t leave her mind. She thought of his bright smile, the way his eyes crinkled, and the warmth of his hand when he’d taken hers and confessed. She sighed softly.

Jimin pulled her phone from her purse and stared down at it for a moment before pulling up Google. She’d been wanting to do this for some time now, but had been afraid it was perhaps too pathetic. She glanced over at the other occupants of the vehicle making sure they were all asleep before typing “BTS Jungkook ideal type” into her phone. Her hands were shaking with embarrassment as she clicked on the first article that popped up.

“Someone who is 168cm.” Jimin frowned, nope.

“A good wife.” Maybe...?

“A good cook.” She’d been practicing very hard but still she was not the best.

“Pretty legs.” She looked down at her own pale thighs and calves. Not bad but not the best.

“Nice.” Well she was definitely that at least.

She shook her head and tucked her phone back into her purse. What was wrong with Jungkook? She wasn’t at all what he was looking for.  
XxX

They pulled up to a secluded beach a couple hours later and Jimin followed the others out of the car eagerly, relieved to stretch her legs. Bambam clung to her arm sleepily and though she found the extra weight annoying she was too tired to protest and allowed her friend to hang off her. The weather was still rather chilly and as a result the seawater and air seemed almost frosty.

 

“Zip up your coat, Jiminie.” Bambam mumbled against the top of her head where he’d decided to rest his chin. “You know you get sick easily.”

 

“Mmm.” Jimin murmured, doing as she was told.

 

She looked around curiously, taking in the pretty scenery and noticed that the staff had already set up their equipment and seemed to be reviewing a few things with the director.

 

“Jimin-ah! Yerin-ah!” A voice called from behind her. Jimin turned to find her stylist unnie waving her over, a several articles of clothing draped over her arm.

 

“I guess it’s time to get changed.” She turned to Bambam and pushed him in Yugyeom’s direction who was staring out at the sea. “Go over there and play with Yugyeom. Stay out of trouble! And when Jungkookie arrives treat him nicely! Don’t think I don’t know why Jaebum oppa sent you!”

 

She glared at him for a moment just to make sure he’d gotten the message before following Yerin towards their unnie.

 

XxX

Jungkook had spent the last few hours trying to quell his nervousness. He’d tried to think of other things but his mind kept coming back to Jimin and thoughts of spending time with her filling his heart with a nervous happiness. When they arrived at the beach Jungkook had been eager to step outside and find Jimin but his stylist noona had instructed him to change first and then proceeded to do his makeup before finally allowing the boy to leave the vehicle. He’d practically fallen out of the car in his haste and had surveyed the area quickly, frowning when he failed to find her.

“Are you looking for Jiminie?”

Jungkook started at the new voice, though unfortunately it sounded quite familiar, and whipped around only to find two pairs of eyes watching him curiously. The boy felt his stomach drop as Yugyeom and Bambam greeted him with what could only be described as mischievous grins.

“Jiminie and Yerin went to go change. They’ll be back soon.” Bambam informed him as he walked over and placed an arm around his shoulder pulling him closer so that the three boys formed a small cluster of heat against the chilly weather.

Yugyeom placed an arm around Jungkook’s other shoulder in an attempt to steal more warmth.

Jungkook allowed him to do so grudgingly as he was rather cold as well. A silence fell over the trio but it only lasted a few seconds before Jungkook broke it, trying his best to keep the frustration from his voice.

“Why are you two here?”

The boys exchanged a look. Apparently Jungkook had not been able to fool them.

“Why? To spy on you of course.” Yugyeom replied cheerfully. 

“W-what...?”

Bambam smiled at the confused boy. “Well Jb hyung isn’t really too happy with you, Jungkookie.I know he seems like a cold guy but he’s actually pretty protective of his dongsaengs.”

Yugyeom who’d been nodding along to Bambam’s words eyed Jungkook a bit coldly.  
“Especially since ‘the incident’.”

Jungkook felt his cheeks burn. “I didn’t- nothing happened!”

Yugyeom laughed. “Of course nothing happened! Jackson hyung and Junior hyung would have killed you already!”

Bambam was practically cackling. “And Jb hyung would have dug up your body and found some witch to resurrect you just so he could kill you again himself!” 

“Yep!” Yugyeom smiled and let go of Jungkook so he could hug his member fully. Bambam patted his back a few times and they both turned and fixed Jungkook with cold stares.

“And then...well then you would have had to deal with us. And we’re much worse than our hyungs.” 

Bambam reached out a hand and patted BTS’ maknae on the head. “But fortunately for you we believe you when you say that nothing happened. So even though Jb hyung sent us here to mess with you we’ll leave you alone.”

Yugyeom pulled away from his friend and smiled at Jungkook. “ You seem like a nice guy, Jungkookie. You’re handsome and talented and a little bit crazy. Honestly I can’t think of a better person for Jimin, well... maybe one of us, but other than Got7 no one else seems qualified. So I guess what I’m trying to say is that you have our blessing.”

Jungkook stared for a moment before a bright smile of relief claimed his features. Maybe he would be able to enjoy his day with Jimin afterall.

“Guys!” As though on cue Jimin’s pretty voice cut through their conversation.

Yugyeom grinned and patted the other boy’s cheeks a little harder than necessary.

“Look alive bro~”

XxX

Jimin left her stylist unnie feeling pretty and refreshed in her new clothing and makeup. She headed in the direction she’d left her friends and smiled as she caught sight of Jungkook. They hadn’t seen each other since their dinner a few weeks prior and Jimin realized with a jolt that she’d missed his company. It seemed he’d had his hair and makeup done already and the girl was glad the theme for this video was a more dreamy scenic one, and so his makeup was done lightly to match and showed off his naturally handsome face. 

“Guys!” She called out and headed towards them. Jungkook’s smile as she approached was dazzling and Jimin felt herself smiling back almost against her will.

“Jungkook-ah, it’s been a while.” She said and held her hand up for a high five. He pushed his palm against her own and Jimin felt something unknown blossom in her chest at the brush of fleeting warmth.

“Yes it has, how have you been?” He came forward, smiling warmly down at her and for a moment Jimin felt like the only person in the world.

“I’ve been well. I’m on a diet though so that’s no fun.”

 

“Ah, really?” He frowned suddenly. “But I filled our box up…”

Jimin blushed at the word “our” and tried not to feel too self conscious at her friends stares. 

“Well maybe today could be my cheat day…”

Jungkook’s grin returned and Jimin felt as though she’d accomplished something.

“Jiminie.” Bambam called her name obviously fighting back a smile and pointed a little past where they stood. “The director is calling for you. I think you’re about to start.”

“Oh!” Jimin grabbed Jungkook by the hand without thinking and ran over to where the staff had gathered.

XxX

The filming went alot smoother than Jimin had anticipated. Jungkook had obviously listened to the song and absorbed the mood and feeling of it well. His movements were graceful and undeniably charming. At first Jimin had been concerned that perhaps acting with him would be a bit difficult and that maybe thoughts of Jackson would flood her mind. But as Jimin mouthed the sweet words to her love song and followed Jungkook’s movements with her eyes she found that she could think of nothing but him.

The sun shone beautifully in the sky engulfing him in golden light. He smiled and Jimin felt as though some sort of enchantment had befallen her. The wind blew through her hair and cooled her heated cheeks. Jungkook reached out a hand to her and Jimin took it. He pulled her to towards the waves smiling back at her all the way. They played earnestly in the water and when the director finally yelled cut Jimin found she did not want it to end. The seed of happiness that Jungkook had planted in her heart, she found she wanted to keep it for her own.

XxX

A few more hours of filming and a change of location to a beautiful botanical garden and the director finally called for a break. Jimin went dutifully to change her clothes and get her makeup retouched. As her stylist blended colors onto her face she tried to calm her heart. The full force of the feelings that had washed over her on the beach had left her quite flustered and confused. Did she like Jungkook? It certainly seemed that way...but she had confessed to Jackson only a few months ago. Was it possible that she no longer had those feelings for him? Or maybe she was just happy that someone had confessed to her and was confusing feelings of gratitude and friendship with love?

Her makeup artist patted her shoulder as a sign that she was finished and Jimin decided to take a walk to clear her head. She chose a path at random and walked aimlessly staring out at the flowers as she went. After a while she became aware of footsteps other than her own. She looked back only to find Yugyeom smiling sheepishly.

“Yugyeomie, what are you doing here?” The girl asked a bit startled.

“Well,” He said placing an arm around her shoulder. “I saw you walking off by yourself and I thought you looked a little lonely. So I came to keep you company. Aren’t I a good friend Jiminie?”

Jimin smiled and leaned into him. “Yes you most certainly are.”

They continued walking in companionable silence until they came to a small gazebo completely surrounded by blooming flowers. The pair took a seat and Jimin traced the edge of a pink hydrangea blossom with her finger. Though she could feel Yugyeom’s eyes on her she refused to look at him. He soon grew tired of this and pinched her chin turning her to face him.

“What’s wrong Jiminie?”

She pouted. “Nothing.”

Yugyeom pouted back. “Liar.”

“Well, I just have a lot on my mind lately. That’s all.”

The boy nodded and patted the top of Jimin’s head. “Thoughts of Jungkookie?”

The girl turned bright pink. “How did you know?!”

Yugyeom laughed. “The way you two were playing in the water.The way you were looking at each other. How could I not know?”

Jimin slapped at his shoulder in embarrassment. 

“Ah, Jiminine that hurts! You like him don’t you? That’s why you’re so embarrassed?”

“Shut up you giant baby!” The girl yelled red faced and attempting to throw her friend over the side of the gazebo into the bush below. 

“Don't be mad Jiminie. What's the big deal? Jungkook confessed to you right? So what’s the problem?”

Jimin hit him once more. “And who told you that?”

Yugyeom grinned. “It doesn't matter. Now stop avoiding the question.”

“I-I don't know what the problem is. Jungkook confessed to me and I think I like him back...it should be simple right? But I can't help feeling as though my feelings changed too suddenly. I mean just a few months ago I could see no one but Jackson but now everytime I try to think of him Jungkook’s face always manages to wriggle itself into my thoughts…”

She leaned against her friend's shoulder, relaxing a bit when Yugyeom began stroking her hair.

“Jiminie...you're really cute you know that?” 

She could feel her friend’s soft laughter.

“Jimin there is nothing wrong with moving on! Just because you've loved Jackson for so long doesn't mean that you have to continue to hold on to your love for eternity. Feelings change, it's natural Jimin.”

“Maybe...but don't you think they changed too quickly?”

“Quickly? Jimin you've liked Jackson hyung for two years. Considering the fact that we're teenagers and therefore really fickle that's a huge accomplishment.” 

He sighed and turned her face so that their gazes were locked. “Move on Jiminie. Give Jungkookie a chance, stop being sad, and find a little bit of happiness for yourself.”

Jimin could feel tears forming in her eyes at her friend's words. She leaned further into him and nodded.

XxX

What he was doing was not considered stalking Jungkook told himself as he trailed behind Yugyeom’s tall figure and Jimin’s small one. He’d gotten out of hair and makeup as soon as possible, grabbing their brightly colored box as he went, and had just managed to catch sight of Jimin and Yugyeom making their way down a garden path. He had considered making his presence known but had frozen at the sight of Got7’s giant maknae putting an arm around Jimin’s shoulder. Jungkook had almost groaned out loud. Seriously why were all of Jimin’s close friends handsome young men?

They had reached a small clearing with a beautiful gazebo serving as its centerpiece and Jungkook had jumped behind a nearby tree trying this best not to feel like a creep. He watched them talk, watched Jimin’s gaze darken and Yugyeom once again bring her close. Jungkook sighed quietly trying to ease the horrible burning in his chest. Once again the feeling of not being close enough seeped into his bones and he wondered if he should leave them be when something caught his eye.

Though most of Jimin’s face was hidden against her friend’s arm the smooth curve of her cheek could still be seen, tears caught the light and shimmered there. Jungkook did not stop to think as he left the cover of the trees and marched straight for the gazebo. Yugyeom was the first to notice him and he smiled winningly before alerting Jimin to the other boy’s presence. The girl jolted as their eyes met and went to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. Jungkook caught her arm before she could, holding her gently by the wrist.

“Don’t. You’re wearing makeup and your blouse is white. Do you want to get scolded?”

He dabbed carefully at her face with his own sleeve. His stylist would just have to live with it. Jimin stared up at him with wide brown eyes. She seemed startled but after a moment her surprise faded and she smiled prettily. Jungkook couldn’t help but be reminded of the sun peeking out from behind a raincloud. 

“Well…” Yugyeom said rather awkwardly glancing back and forth between the two. “I can see I’m not needed here. So I’ll just head back and play around with Bambam.”

He patted Jimin on the head and sneaked a wink at Jungkook before walking away leaving the pair completely alone for the first time in quite some time.

XxX  
   
Jimin watched Jungkook take a seat next to her. They both turned to face one another. The boy was pretty much straddling the wooden bench beneath them while Jimin was a bit more mindful as she was wearing a skirt. Jungkook placed their box between them, pulling the cover off to reveal…

“Macaroons?” Jimin said with a smile. 

She reached out and took a mint green one. It was the same color as her nail polish. It was a small gesture but still Jimin couldn’t help but feel touched. The last time she’d made them they had been for Jackson...She decided then that the next time she made them they would be for Jungkook.

“So...why were you crying?”

His voice was hesitant as though he were uncertain if he could ask that of her.

“I was just thinking about someone.”

Jungkook’s expression darkened ever so slightly.

“You were thinking about Jackson?”

Jimin’s eyes widened. “No. Well...partly but that’s not what I meant. I-I was thinking about you.”

Jungkook looked startled and responded carefully. “I do that a lot as well. I think of you...but usually when I do it makes me smile not cry. Do I upset you?”

“No!” She reached out and took his hand. “No. Just... can you listen to me for a moment? There is something I want to say.”

The boy stared down at their linked hands and nodded.

“Of course.”

“I’m not sure if you know this but I’ve liked Jackson for a very long time.” She looked out at the blooming hydrangea her eyes distant as she attempted to put her feelings into words. “He has always been kind to me. When I first came to JYP I was very nervous. I wondered if the trainees there would resent me. They had been there for years and yet I was set to debut immediately because I’d won a contest. But Jackson...he just isn’t like that. He made me feel at home and I took to him instantly because of that.”

She turned to gauge Jungkook’s expression. He looked almost indifferent but there was a tightness to his mouth and eyes that betrayed his true feelings. She squeezed his hand.

“Before when I recalled those times it would just seem to give my love strength. But things are different now. Those memories are still precious but the feelings they invoke have changed. I used to dream of walking alongside the beach holding his hand, of eating icecream together beneath the sun, of falling asleep beside one another in the studio. I still dream of those things.”

She took a breath, trying to calm her beating heart. Their eyes met and she held his gaze.

“But now, I dream of doing them with you.”

A moment passed in which neither of them spoke Jungkook’s grip on her hand became almost painful and then it was pulling her to her feet, and pulling her very, very close. He brought his forehead to rest gently against hers and she could see the crinkle of a smile in his eyes and feel his warm breath on her cheek.Her eyes were drawn to the swell of his mouth and Jimin could feel the change in atmosphere as Jungkook became aware of this. Slowly the space between them seemed to decreasing and of course being the inexperienced girl that she was, she panicked.

“I don’t have pretty legs!” She blurted out completely shattering the moment and stepping back.

Jungkook stared at her in shock. “What?”

“I’m not even close to 168cm tall and I’m a horrible cook and-!”

The boy took her hand. “Jimin-ah calm down. What are you talking about?”

She blushed deeply. “You have to promise not to laugh.”

He nodded. “Okay. Of course, I promise.”

“I may have kind of...looked up your ideal type…”

Jungkook snorted once before erupting into full blown laughter.

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!”

“I-I’m sorry! I thought you were going to talk about something a little more serious. You really interrupted our first kiss because of that?”

Jimin thought she would faint from the amount of blood rushing to her cheeks. “I know it sounds silly but I don’t really fit your ideal. What if you change your mind about liking me?”

Jungkook shook his head in disbelief. “An ideal type is just that, an ideal. Besides if I were going to stop liking you I think it would have happened already. I’ve liked you for months now.”

He cupped her face with both hands and pulled her towards him once more by the cheeks. 

“Now, no more excuses. Come here.”

Jimin’s heart slammed against her ribcage as their lips finally met. Clusters of warmth blossomed all along her body and Jimin felt as though hydrangea were blooming within her. Their kiss was slow, warm, and sweet and when they finally separated she couldn’t help but feel a bit cold. She leaned back into him almost immediately hugging him around the waist and resting her chin on his shoulder.  

“I like this.” He murmured into her ear. “Hugging you like this is much better than sitting at the dorm and pining.” 

She laughed and pulled back a bit to look at his face. “I like this too.”

He kissed her quickly on the lips once more and smiled sheepishly. “I bet your oppas won’t like this though.”

“Hmm yes Jaebum oppa and Jackson oppa might not like it too much...Well they’ll just have to deal with it.I’m an adult now and they can’t tell me what to do. Don’t be scared Jungkookie I’ll protect you.”

Jungkook laughed and opened his mouth to respond only to be interrupted by a cell phone going off. Jimin pulled her phone from her short pocket and grimaced as she studied her screen.

“It’s a text from Yugyeom. Apparently break is over and our managers are looking for us.”

“Oh, that’s not good. We should hurry back.”

They both made their way towards the direction in which they came. Jungkook jumped down over the few steps down to the clearing and turned back offering Jimin his hand. She took it and for the first time in a very long time she truly felt content.  
 


End file.
